List of Creature in-game pets
This list is incomplete, please help the wiki by expanding it. The Creatures have had a lot of In-game pets appear in their series over the course of time, especially within minecraft. This is a list of them A B Benchie See Benchie C Carlito (TreeTopia ) Carlito was the Iron Golem who first appeared in the first world of TreeTopia. He served as a right hand man to Sly, almost like a body guard. When the first world was deleted, Carlito was gone, but the name would live on. Whenever a golem was encountered, Sly and the others would refer to it as Carlito, and even called golems in general, "Carlitos". Cujo (Various) See: Cujo D Dennis (The Forest) Dennis is the name of a goose found by Nova in episode 3 of The Forest. He is a floating goose who can pass through walls. Nova tried killing it but he was invincible. Nova left Dennis so he wouldn't cause anything bad to happen to him. Dickbutt (Fable III) Dickbutt (a.k.a Digbutt) 'is the name of Sp00n's dog in his playthrough with James in their Fable III videos. When the two got the option to choose the name for their dogs, James named his dog "Seananners" whilst Sp00n named his "Dickbutt" (though it possibly might have been Digbutt due to it showing buried treasure, but the two sound alike). Sp00n used to say "Come on Dickbutt!" like he was saying it as it was a natural dog's name. Dr. Pepper (Quad Mountain Survival) ''See Dr. Pepper '' E Eddie Murphy (Ex-Comm) ''See Eddie Murphy Edwardo (Ex-Comm) See: Edwardo '' F G Glidey McHorse (Ex-Comm) ''See: Glidey McHorse Gloria Esteban (Homiecraft) See Gloria Esteban H Herman (Chilled and Ze's Excellent Adventure) See: Herman Hipo (Various) See Hipo Hugin (Viking Adventures) See: Hugin And Mugin '' I J Jesus (Terraria) ''See: Jesus Jumbolias (Asgard) See Jumbolias '' K L Little Buddy (Minecraft Solo) He made his appearance in Nova's Minecraft Solo: DRAGONS! & Spears. At first he kept running into cackdie. Nova tamed him and he almost got killed by a large blue dragon. Little Buddy killed 2 ducks, 1 sheep and 1 zombie, then Little Buddy tried to kill a creeper, but it exploded on him. Nova made a grave and gave him a proper funeral. Little Shit (TreeHouse) ''See: Little Shit '' M Max (MLG Minecraft) ''See: Max (Pig) '' Mendoza (Ex-Comm) ''See Mendoza Mr Eow (TreeHouse) See Mr Eow Mugin (Viking Adventures) See: Hugin And Mugin '' My Friend (Ex-Comm) Sly's Horse from Ex-Comm. Nova found him and intended on taming him first, but he didn't take his apple. Then Sly gave him an apple and he tamed it, naming it "My Friend". The three forgot about My Friend and he ran away. They then found him in a hole with another horse, and took him. Nova also tamed a horse named UPS and mated him and My Friend. Nova did not name the baby. N Not Jesus Chris (Minecraft Daily) ''See: Not Jesus Chris Nova's Friendly Creepers (Tri-Mountain Survival) See: Nova's Friendly Creepers Nova's Turtles (Quad-Mountain Survival) see: Nova's Turtles Nova Jr. (Ex-Comm) See Nova Jr. O P Perry the Dinosaur (Homiecraft) '''Perry the Dinosaur is one of Sly's pet dinosaurs and was created in episode 123 of Homiecraft. Perry is Sly's third pet dinosaur in Homiecraft, and was given birth to by a pig. He was brought to life from some frozen meat that Sly had mined earlier on in the episode. He lived in Sly's beach house and is about half a block high. Priority Mail (Ex-Comm) See: Priority Mail Puff Daddy (Homiecraft) See Puff Daddy. PussySlapper (Ex-Comm) See: PussySlapper Q R S S (Asgard) See: S Seananners (Fable III) See Seananners (Dog) '' Shitdick (TreeHouse) ''See: Shitdick Shitface (Ex-Comm) 'Shitface '''is a horse owned by Nova in The Ex-Communicated Series in the Minecraft Beta. When coming back from chopping down tree, James saw a baby horse in front of his house. Sly then came over to Nova and gave him (cheated in) apples, Nova tamed the baby and named it Shitface. He then later punched the baby into a space into his house and closed it off. Skyrim Horse (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) ''See: Skyrim Horse Stank Ass (Various) See: Stank Ass (disambiguation) T T-Dog (Quad Mountain Survival) See T-Dog U UPS (Ex-Comm) UPS is a horse tamed by Nova in the Ex-Communicated series. Nova named him after the delivery service, UPS. Nova mated UPS and My Friend to make a baby, however the series came to an end and the baby was never tamed. V W World Peace (TreeTopia) See World Peace X Y Z Category:List Category:In-Game Pets